Birthday
by XsakurahimeX
Summary: Subaru can't seem to fall asleep and Sakura starts talking to him in hope of easing whatever troubles he has. A little bit of romance between the two of them. Some notes: this story take place after the event of Tokyo Babylon Book 2, Dream, and the setting is the Mediator by Meg Cabot.


Subaru tossed and turned in his bed for a while before he giving up. He can't seem to fall asleep. He was still feeling restless from the job he just finished. Subaru sat up on his bed and laid his head on his knees. He looked at the calendar on his wall and let out a sigh.

"Subaru?" A voice called out to him.

Subaru raise his head from his knees. "Sakura?"

The mirror in their bedrooms glowed and the two could see into each other's bedroom. "You can't sleep?" Sakura was sitting up in her bed as well. She looked like she was awoken from sleep.

"Uhh. I'm sorry. I didn't know I was being so loud." Subaru started fidgeting around. Embarrassed that Sakura heard all his tosses and turns. "I didn't realize the portal was open, referring to the mirror portal that connects their room. "Sorry."

Sakura laughed. "The portal wasn't open until I opened it just now."

"Then how did you know?" Subaru stopped fidgeting around. He was referring to how she knew he couldn't fall asleep.

Sakura thought about the question. "Just a feeling."

Subaru smiled. He was embarrassed but very happy that Sakura could sense those things about him.

"You had a job tonight right? How did it go?" Sakura asked, making conversation. She leaned back onto her bed's headboard to make herself more comfortable.

"It went well." Subaru stayed quiet for a while. "Sakura? Am I…" He thought about how to phrase his question. "Am I normal?"

"Did someone say you're not?" She asked.

"Well. Not exactly."

"I don't think Subaru is normal at all." Sakura answered the question but her straightforward answer wasn't exactly what he expected. "Subaru is not normal and not like other people at all." Sakura's answer feel like needle prinks but she is right though, he is not normal at all.

"Subaru. You're different. Extraordinary and wonderfully unique." Sakura smiled whole heartedly. "I like that Subaru's not normal."

Subaru blushed. Just when he thinks he knew what to expect from her, she say things that surprised him all over again. How does she turn his worry around like that? "Thank you."

Sakura was glad Subaru seems better but she has the feeling that that question wasn't the only thing bothering him. Subaru has just moved here, Hokuto and Seishiro is not around, maybe he's feeling kind of lonely.

"Subaru." A light shade of pink appear on her cheeks. "Would you like to sleep with me tonight?"

Subaru was surprised and shocked at Sakura's question. The blush on his face deepened into a bright red. "What?"

"Well. My whole family's away on a trip. It's just me at home so it's ok if you stay here tonight."

The mirror glowed again and Subaru came to stand in front of the portal about to walk through but still a little hesitant. "Are you sure it's alright?" He asked one more time just in case.

"Yea. I'm sure." Sakura holds out a hand to him. Subaru walked through the mirror and takes her hand as he climbs onto her bed.

They both lay down on the bed. Subaru realized something. "Your family is away? But tomorrow is your birthday."

Sakura giggled. "You remember."

"You are going to spend your birthday alone?" Subaru asked with a frown on his face.

"Well. I was planning on hanging out with friends from school tomorrow. And mom and Andy promised to celebrate my birthday when they come back in few days."

Subaru forced a smile. He felt disappointed for some reason. "I'm sure it will be fun then."

"What's wrong?" Sakura's sudden close in surprised Subaru. She was inches away from his face with her fingers touching his cheek.

"Uhhh." How can she see through him so easily Subaru wondered. "Nothing's wrong."

Sakura frowned. "Liar." Her voice became stern. "Why do you seem so sad?"

"It's nothing." Subaru tried to sit up and pull away from Sakura but she wouldn't let him.

She closed in on him until Subaru was against the wall. "Hmm." Subaru was now sitting up against the bed head board with Sakura laying on him. She looks up at him with a devious smile that makes Subaru worry before she pushes herself upward to meet his lips. After a moment, she deepened the kiss, baiting him, before pulling away.

Subaru, flustered, whimpered a bit at the lost. "More."

"No." Sakura was now sitting up and facing Subaru. "Not until you tell me what's wrong."

"That's not fair." Subaru pouted but Sakura stayed silence, waiting. Part of him doesn't want to tell, the other… "But it's childish." Subaru brings his hands up to cover the tears falling down his face.

"Tell me anyway." Sakura was determined to get it out of him.

Subaru wipes away his tears before taking his hands down. He leans in and whispers into Sakura's ear. His words caught her off guard. "It was fine before that no one knew because it was your birthday and we would all celebrate it together. Hokuto and Seishiro are far away and you have plan with your friends. So…. I was just….."

"So you were just feeling a bit lonely?" Sakura couldn't hold back her giggle. "You know I was going to invite you to spend my birthday with me in the morning."

"Don't laugh. I already know it's childish." He was even more abashed now that Sakura has said she was planning on spending tomorrow with him as well. He covered his face again to hide.

"Show me your face." Sakura tried to remove Subaru's hand so she could see his face.

"No." Subaru struggled against Sakura's hold. She is teasing him. He won't let her do what she wants anymore.

"Please. Subaru." A pleading voice.

"No." He said stubbornly.

"What if I say that I'll spend tomorrow with you, just the two of us?"

That caught his attention.

"No. Go out with your friends."

"I can go out with them any day. I would rather just spend tomorrow with you alone since it's such a special day."

"Really?" Subaru lowered his hands slightly.

So adorable. Like a cute shy child.

Sakura glanced at the clock by her bed and smiles. 12 AM. She slipped her hand into his and pulled them completely down. "Happy Birthday Subaru." Sakura leaned in and gave him the kiss she promised.

~N~N~

- It was mentioned somewhere in the series that spiritualists shouldn't reveal their birthday and birthplace to prevent their future from being divined so Subaru has never told Sakura when his birthday is. It just so happened that they share the same birthday in my story.


End file.
